The present disclosure relates generally to control systems for a heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a decoupler for improving independent control of interacting feedback loops.
HVAC systems can be used to control the climate of a space (e.g., in a building). For example, HVAC systems may allow a temperature, pressure, humidity, or a combination of them in a room to be controlled. HVAC systems often include a feedback loop comprised of a water plant, a heater plant, or both for adjusting a temperature, and a sensor for sensing a temperature in a room. These components in the feedback loop operate together to set the climate within the room to be at a target climate.
Some HVAC systems include multiple feedback loops for controlling climates of different areas. For example, a first feedback loop may be responsible for controlling a climate in a first area, and a second feedback loop may be responsible for controlling a climate in a second area near the first area. The first feedback loop and the second feedback loop may be designed to be isolated from each other to allow independent controls of climates in two areas. However, an interaction between the first feedback loop and the second feedback loop may occur, thereby affecting controls of the climates in the two areas. For example, a wall separating the first area and the second area may be removed, which may cause interaction between the feedback loops. Such interaction between the feedback loops may obstruct accurate control of the climate in different areas.